Shira-Diego ONE-SHOTS
by angelmiss ice age
Summary: just a bunch of one shots for shira and diego minnie summary's in the chapters
1. overbord

**this is based off a scene in the movie where Manny Sid and Diego had escaped from Gutt and are now floating on a chunk of ice. Pretty much it is based off the part where they save Shira.**

(Diego's P.O.V)

Ok so we are on a chunk of ice floating in the middle of no where. Why did Manny decide to save Shira. He knew I hated her; Her snotty remarks, The way she thought she was so perfect. I just wanted to slap her right in the face... But then again, I don't fight girls. It started to rain...PERFECT!

"We will never make it home on this thing" I said.

"Well, your officially the stupidest animal in the seven sea" Shira said.

"Oh Ya well..." I Tried hard to think of a come back. "Your just some filthy pirate. Your cruel; A monster. No wonder your Family left you..." I said. I looked into her crystal blue eyes, they started to fog over. Was it rain on her face or was she crying? Yup they where tears.

"Filthy pirate, Cruel, a monster?" Shira repeated. She shook her head in disbelief. I started to feel bad... Not bad, I felt absolutely terrible.

"I had a family, but they didn't leave me..." Said Shira as more and more tears started to run down her face. "They all died..." She finished.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know-"I said.

"of corse you didn't... Just-just stay away from" She said as she walked away from me.

"Nice going tiger" Sid said patting my shoulder. I growled at him and walked over to Manny. Sid did the same and whispered something into Manny's ear.

"What did Shira ever do to you Diego?" Manny asked.

"I didn't mean to hurt her... I just ment to tease her. But I will admit my words where a bit far fetched" I said.

**night time :P**

(Shira's P.O.V)

I could see Diego watching me and refused to go to sleep just incase. I watched him close his eyes but still refused to sleep. I was too sad. Did he understand the inner pain he caused me? Did he know that I was kidding when I said he was the stupidest animals of the seven sea's? I only did that because I am sort of falling for him, that was supposed to be a flirt... in a way. But now I knew that fate had taken its corse and I could never forgive him.

I stared at my reflection and rose to my feet. This was my choice and no one was going to stop me. I took a couple of steps back AND... I jumped...

(Diego's P.O.V)

Sudden splashing noises filled the air. I lifted my head to see what had happened. I ran to the edge of the ice only to find Shira drifting away from us... from me. I held out my paw but she didn't reach she just looked at me and gave me a sorrow full look. Tears filled her eyes. A violent wave took her down under. I waited hoping she would re-surface, but she never did.

I jumped in, I didn't care what would happen to me, I needed Shira to be safe. My fur instantly became soaked. I could see Shira's unconscious body limply float in the water. I grabbed her waist and started to paddle back to shore. My emerald eyes scanned the surface of the salty ocean to make sure the current didn't pull us from the herd.

Luckily the water was still, still enough to get Shira back on the small hunk of ice. I flung her on and hauled myself up. I watched as her chest went down and up with small breathes. I couldn't help myself... I walked up to her and enveloped her in my arms. Shira made no movement and I then realized what I had done. Calling her a filthy pirate, a monster, cruel. How could I be so stupid. She was none of those things. Tears formed in my eyes and I started to cry.

"I am so sorry Shira. I don't want this to happen, not to you. I am the dumbest animal in the world. Me calling you those cruel names, they where all lies, you're not a filthy pirate, you're an angel. Your not cruel , you are the sweetest and most loving person I've met. Your not a monster, you're my whole life and world... I will not let this happen... you can't die you just can't" I said squeezing her tighter with every word. I could here her groan in pain.

"Diego?" Shira asked. I was startled but happy. I held her tighter. She pushed me away and stared into my eyes. Her blue gems glowed as she started to smile.

"Thank-you" She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"You do rellize I heard every word of what you just said?" Shira smiled and nuzzled me. "Diego . . ." she said. I looked down at her making sure she wasn't crying. She burried herself into me more. The absence of words was killing me so I spoke up. I spoke my true feelings...

"Shira I love you" I said. Her shocked expression worried me. She slowly grew a smile on her face witch made me calm down. I wasn't ready for the next happenings, I wanted them to happen but I was not ready. She wraped her forelimbs around my neck and pulled me close. At this point we where nose to nose.

"I love you too, Softie" Shira said with a wide grin. I was going to consult her about her little 'nickname' for me but before I could she kissed me. She soon lened away to see my expresion but moved in again. I didn't care for I was with someone I truley loved.


	2. just a kiss

**what if shira kissed Diego the chance she got.**

(Shira's P.O.V)

Our battle ship, My home, was gone. All because of that stupid mammoth, the 2 creepy sloths, and that orange sabre. If you're wondering why I didn't give him an insulting name like I did for the others it's because I couldn't find one. Sure maybe I could use the word _soft_ to describe him but that would make it seem like I have a crush on him... Which I don't!

Back to the point... I was floating in the ocean trying to stay adrift. "Gutt! Flynn! Is anyone there!" I shouted.

"HERE! GRAB HOLD!" Said a voice. I turned to see the mammoth who ruined my life.

"No go away..." I said as I got pulled under the water by a strong wave. I resurfaced and said "I'd rather dround!" The sabre leaned over the edge of the small brick of ice they floated on and gave me a grim smile.

"What ever the lady wants" He mocked. I took a couple of breaths before getting pulled under again. As the cold salty water covered my face I felt something grab my waist. My whole body then resurfaced and landed on cold ice. It was the mammoth of course. I coughed a little then looked at him.

"I said I didn't need your help!" I said.

"You're welcome, so care to join our scurvy crew?" Asked the sabre. I coughed out more salt water and look at this so called _herd_.

"2 sloths a mammoth and a sabre..." I stopped as the Golden furred creature rolled his eyes. "You guys are like the start of a bad joke" I finished.

"And we saved you, that makes you the punch line...(lots of dots)... Kitty..." The sabre known as Diego said. Was he insane. Every one knows not to mess with a pirate. especially one that HATES being called '_Kitty'. _All my anger came to me and I pounced on him.

"DON'T call me kitty" I said whispering the last part. He smiled evilly at me.

"Ok, I won't..." He pushed my stomach (Which kinda hurt. I mean come on who would like something like that) and pinned me to the ground with the same smile. "Kitty" he finished. I looked into his perfect green eyes and mentally argued with myself.

_Go for it Shira he's right in front of you. You guys are practically nose to nose._

_No Shira don't fall for him. Your suppose to be enemies, what would Gutt say if he saw you in this predicament._

_Do it Shira._

_Don't do it Shira._

Before I could decide in my mind what side to go to I had already kissed him. Stupid brain. I pulled away and looked at the shocked expression on Diego's face. I was very upset and could not help but try and get away from him. I got paranoid and flipped him off me and walked as far away from him as possible.

Sun-set...

I lay my head on my paws still feeling upset. The smelly green sloth came to me and started patting my head.

"Stop that! I don't want to smell like...You!" I growled. He took his hand off my head.

"So Shira... Umm, you ok?"He asked.

"Why would you care?" I said sternly.

"Because we saw you ummm... ya know, and for the rest of the day you didn't seem alright" Sid replied.

" No dip Sherlock. How am I suppose to be alright" I said.

"Talk to Diego, He might be able to-"

"NO WAY! I'm not talking to him, If you haven't noticed I've avoided him all day for a resin." I said cutting him off.

"Well Diego feels bad about today, You where the whole topic of the conversation we had. He's worried about you..." Sid said. Worried about me? Was that sabre on pot? Who worries about the rival?

"Your going crazy Sid. He isn't worried about me. He hates the living day-lights out of me" I said.

"The sloths not crazy... It's True." I heard Manny say as he lied beside me.

"Let's just invite Diego over Here and call it a party" I said sarcastically.

"Oh I love parties, What should the theme be?" Sid asked. I rolled my eyes and gestured for Manny and Sid to give me some space and they did. Both of them started to fall asleep, all but Diego who was staring at me. I had my eyes open, but not enough for Diego to notice.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked sarcastically. He turned away in embarrassment. I don't know what went through me, but I started to feel, in love, if that was even possible for a pirate. I was in love with Diego. I realize that now. I got up and walked to him. It didn't seem like he noticed my presence so I had to make it known.

"Hey, so Sid told me that you said you felt bad about today, But why?" I asked, for I was curious. His ears perked up.

"Oh, He told you about that huh? Listen it's a long story" He said trying not to make eye contact. I don't know what got into me but, I ended up nuzzling him. I could tell he was shocked because of the sudden tense in his musicals.

"Take your time" I whispered. He grew more tense as I said my words but calmed down as I started to purr.

"Umm, Shira..." Diego said in a shaky voice. I looked at him.

"Yes?" I replied. He braced himself.

"I-I love you" He said. It was my turn to be surprized. He loved me, and wasn't scared to deny it. Should I tell him how I felt? Yes, I should, and I will.

"I love you too ya big old softie" I replied warmly. We both pulled each other into the other. I rested my head on his chest. I wasn't going back to Gutt no matter what he says. I found a family in this herd. A _real_ family.


	3. I'm so sorry

**Diego and Shira are teens. Peaches does not exist yet. Diego is in a herd of a young Manny Sid and Ellie. Sid makes a big mistake when he sees the 2 sabres together. Diego has to addmit his love sooner to get the girl of his dreams.**

I love her and her smile, laugh, agile body. Every thing is perfect. No one will ever make me think differently. This silver sabre stole my heart and I'm just hoping I stole her's. I want to be with her, but I wish she knew. My love for Shira goes to the stars and beyond.

"I'm going to catch ya Shir, at some point" I said running close behind her. She roled her eyes at my nickname for her. I Always called her Shir and she always called me D. But some times when we really want to annoy each other she would call me softie and I called her Kitty.

"In your dreams, eat my dust D" She shouted over her shoulder.

She soon stopped and I got a bit worried. She never stops in a race. NEVER. I walked up to her and realised that her leg was bleeding.

"Shira... You ok?" I asked. She nodded and tried to stand up only to fall down again. I Rolled my eyes and helped her up. She smiled.

"Thanks Diego. Now come on. This wound ait gonna wash itself" She said. I smiled and lead her to the closest river.

We sat on a rock. I licked her face for some odd reason. But she didn't seem to mind. I wanted to be with her so bad. I didn't want to be like Manny with Ellie. He loves her so much he can't even tell her. Thats is what is happening to me in this case.

There was a rustle in the bushes and Shira tensed up. I calmed her by putting my arm around her.

"And you say you're not in love with her" Said an oddly familiar voice. I turned my head and saw Sid. Shira blushed.

"Sid! why the heck where you spying in us? and P.S. I do not love her!" I said as quiet as I could. Luckily Shira didn't here me.

"Yes you do. You love her you love her you love her!"

"GET THIS THROGH YOUR LITTLE BRAIN SLOTH! I HATE SHIRA! I HAVE NEVER AND WILL NEVER LOVE HER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt so bad about what I had said. I love Shira but now it is to late. Because when I turned around she was nowhere.

I tried to find Shira but she was nowhere in sight. I started to hear sobbing. It was Her. She was in a cave.

"Shir?" I said. She saw me then turned away trying to hid her tears.

"Go away! can't you see you've broken me enogh?" She said. I hated to see her in this condition. I knew she would not forgive me.

"I'm so sorry, But now can't ya just move on?" I asked. I hated doing so because I didn't want her to be with anyone else, just me, but now it was to late... right? She sighed.

"I can't, Your the only sabre that ever respected me for who I am. It will be so hard to move on. But at least now I know where we both stand" She got up and started to walk out of the cave. Before Shira left I whispered one thing that I hoped would make her stay.

"I love you"

She froze and turned back to me.

"What?" She asked. I froze, scared of what to say next.

"I-I Said that I, ummm, I-" Shira looked into my green eyes and smiled.

"I love you too" She said. I nuzzled her and she nuzzled me. Before I knew it she kissed me. In my head I was Cheering, I was so happy.

I don't care what Manny or Sid say. I was finally with her. The girl of my dreams


	4. not so strange

I have been broken and scared. I was compared to others by my family. No sense in finding where I belong because I don't belong anywhere. I want to just lie down and die right on the spot. I don't care what my form of death is I just want to die. My fur is ugly and stupid. My fangs are smaller than a natural female sabre. My eyes are rare. Every thing about me is different. But why? Why did I have to be tortured and beaten as a child? Why did I only have one friend? Why did she have to die leaving me alone? I shivered at the memory of seeing my best friends body. I remember it all to clear...

* * *

Selma, my best friend, was lying there. We had just been attacked by a polar bear. I walked up to her blood soaked body.

"Shira..." She said reaching out a paw. I grabbed it and held it tight. Tears ran down my face. "Now don't start a river" She said with a week smile. She always said things like that to make people feel better. A small but sad smile appeared on my face.

"Selma, don't do this... You can make it through. I'll help you..." I said as more tears fell down my cheeks. She gave me another week smile.

"I'm so sorry Shir, But I need to... It's just..." She paused and closed her beautiful grey eyes. "My time" She finished looking at me. I gasped.

"No, It can't be. y-your only 13" I said. She looked into my azure eyes and gave me one last longing look. I gasped as her body became limp, Her breathing stopped, and her once shining eyes closed. I shook her lifeless body aggressively, but I knew she was gone.

"I'll miss you Sel'" I said as I walked away with her blood on my grey coat.

* * *

Once again I shivered at the memory. I still felt stinging pain in my back right leg but tried to brush it off. I had been attacked by wolves earlier in the day but somehow made it out alive. I started hearing cries for help. I saw a sloth being chased by two very angry looking rhinos. The sloth came behind me and I decided this thing didn't deserve to die. So I stepped up in front of him.

"Sorry fella's the sloth is mine" I said looking back at the sloth and winking at him. He smiled at me and I looked back at the rhinos. They sighed and turned away with disappointment.

"Sabres always get all the fun" I heard one say. I turned back to sloth who was smiling like an idiot. He ran up to me and hugged me.

"Oh, Thank-you, thank-you." Just as he pulled away another sabre with a golden pelt tackled me. His green eyes stared into my blue ones. He extended his claws into my shoulder. It hurt but I ignored it.

"The sloth is off the menu" He said pressing further into my shoulders.

"Go ahead, kill me, You would be doing me a huge favor" I said Trying to toss him off me. He looked at me confused. I rolled my eyes and finally threw him off. I could see the sloth hit the sabre in the head.

"How could you, she saved me from rhinos and you try to kill her?" It said in it's attempted to try and stand up for me. I decided to join in.

"Ya, not a nice way to treat a woman" I said sarcastically. The sloth came to my side and patted my shoulder wich made me flinch because I could still feel pain because of that stupid sabre. He quickly took his hand away and looked at me.

"Sorry about Diego, he is such a cranky pants." The so called _Diego_ rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm Sid and you are?" he gestured his hand twored me to shake my paw. I shaked his and introduced myself.

"The names Shira" I said with a smile. "Umm, say could I ask you something?" I said. He nodded. "Why is a sabre traveling with a sloth?" I asked. He then told me a wonderful story about him the sabre and 3 other mammoths. **(To be honest I didn't actually want Sid to say the story, You have to watch all the ice age movies to under stand).**

At the end of his story I was amazed. Diego was sitting beside Sid at this moment. For some reason He was looking at my shoulder the whole time... oh ya. I looked at him and smiled trying to cheer him up but he just sighed and walked away. I walked after him to ask what ws wrong, even though I already knew.

"Hey" I called out as I found him on a neer by rock. He turned back and saw me and I smiled again. He tried to give me a smile but I knew it wasn't sincere. "You ok?" I ask lying down next to him on the big rock.

"I just can't believe I did that" he said.

"Did what?" I asked stupidly.

"Your shoulders" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I sighed but smiled at the same time.

"Hey, It's okay, You didn't mean to do it on purpose" I said grasping his paw the chance I got. He smiled at me.

"Ya know Shira you are really pretty..." Diego said. I was shocked, he thought I was pretty. Soon Diego sighed and looked away.

"Your mate is really lucky to have you."

"Actually I don't have a mate, do you?" I asked out of curiosity. He shook his head sheepishly.

"No, In fact, this is the closest I have ever been to another female sabre" He said. I chuckled.

"Does that make me special?" I said in between laughs. He smiled and started laughing too.

Both of us stopped laughing. There was an ocward silence between us. I snuggled into his furr as a cold gust of wind flew by. Diego snuggled me and held my paw. I soon drifted to sleep.

I was happy, but not in my dreams...

* * *

My mother was giving birth to more cubs. My father was hoping that non of them where girls and none of them would have my furr, or eyes, or teeth.

He got his wish my mom gave birth to two boys. One was named Jungle because of his forest green eyes and Brown furr. The other was name Tanner because of his tan-like furr and same green eyes as Jungle.

My father never let me around my new brothers, he was scared I might curse them. This one day that my mother and father had left I was with my brothers.

Both of them cuddled me and showed much love, unlike the rest of my family. I heard growling and soon every thing went black.

I woke up only to see Jungle and Tanner dead in front of me. I ran to their aid but it was too late.

My father came into the sight and saw me with his two dead son's.

"You Idiot! I knew this would happen!" He shouted.

"Dad I'm sorry it wasn't me" I said as he scratched my face.

"You are band from this pack"

I cried as I ran. I didn't have Selma, my brothers, or a place to call home. I was never looking back.

* * *

I woke up to Diego kissing my forehead. I looked at him, scared. I snuggled into his furr.

"Diego, I know we have only known each other for a day but, I just really want to be with you" I confessed as I cried. Diego smiled down at me and licked in between my ears.

"Oh Shira... I really want to be with you too" He said. I cried more, mainly because I didn't want to share my terrible news.

"But we can't" I said finally.

"Why?"

"Because look at me. My furr is super ugly, My eyes are hidious, and my fangs are too small. Every thing about me is diffrent"

Diego held me close to him. I don't know why he didn't let go.

"Are you insane, Your furr is beautiful, your eyes are memorizing, and who cares if your fangs are small. You are perfect, doesn't matter if your different, that's what makes you special. I love you so much and I won't let you think all those bad things about your self, I love you..." He said.

Those 3 words stuck in my head like a magnet. I quickly kissed him on the lips but it didn't seem to bother him. He soon kissed me back but this time longer.

"I love you" I mummbled as we both pulled away.

_In his arms I will stay,don't want the warmth to go away,  
I love him,  
he love's me,  
I hope we will forever_ be..._  
_

**Ok so I decided to write that little poem just for the heck of it. So how was your day? **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
